Guides/Map/Boss Guide
Still in progress. This article contains most optimal strategies aganist most important encounters (maps/weekly bosses/tier bosses) with their minimal requirements, which includes hero setup w/ skills, and their required level. Please note that Merchant, like many other games, trains and encourages logic and abstractive thinking - so use this tool only in ultimate situations (i. e. when you have tried while thinking you have done well everything you could think of, but still manage to fail). This guide is suitable for v3.02 and higher. If you have any feedback, suggestions or questions about this guide - please don't make threads about that on Reddit, hit me on Discord instead (Jackal Of Death #7765). You can also request setups of maps which haven't been included yet to speed up the progress a bit. DP5 shows total damage numbers done by the enemy within 5 turns. For super crafters/legendary/hard modes just multiply them by 1,25x/2x/3x respectively. Weekly Bosses - Tier 2 Genbu (Seastone Trident, Genbu's Plate, Genbu's Ring) (max heroes: 5) Total damage per 5 turns (DP5): 560 atk + 100 matk Requirements: 4 heroes (each at at least 20lvl (including cleric, rogue, tank - cleric gets the priority here!) - all with solid T2 equipment) Main DPS ------ Cleric Tank Rogue ------ No need for 5th hero as they will be unable to be healed unlike tank. Tank can consist of warrior or any heavy-armored DPS (give them heavy armor that has a lot of defense, like platemail and greathelm - note that he deals also 100 magical damage per 5 turns, so don't neglect magic defense either - so give them good reinforced tunic, turtle ring, a greathelm, sabatons, gauntlets). 2nd DPS should consist of TD dealer, like said rogue or assassin. Also note he has massive physical protections, so using zerker is highly unadvisable. Main DPS: T1 true damage - TD move also clears genbu's block stack Rogue: T1 ambush, T2 ambush (if that's possible) Cleric: T1 mind blast (if that's possible), T2 basic, T3 lesser heal, T4 - lesser heal (if thats possible - you can use also wisdom passive to meet the AP requirement - prioritize it over MB in T1) Tank: depends - if thats rogue or assassin, use TD move in 1st turn - if warrior, use shield slam in T1 Providing your cleric with matk AND acc as well as your main DPS with proper offensive coefficients takes the priority. Dunno about the rank tho, should be S if you have enough damage, remember - he has massive protections and high HP pool, so taking him on S with minimal requirements is not that easy. Kraken (Seastone Scepter, Kraken's Grips, Abyss Earring) (max heroes: 5) DP5: 499 matk + 53 atk to front row, 352 matk to back row Requirements: 5 heroes (each at at least 25 lvl - BiS T2 equipment at S rank) DPS DPS DPS DPS ------ DPS This encounter is a tough one to beat on minimal requirements because unless setup doesnt have a cleric or paladin at 35lvl there is no way to outheal his damage. DPS can be anyone, excluding magical damage dealers or bard (he can be extremely useful because of his stacking luck skill, but he has poor HP pool and gets erased quickly). Strategy is simple - kill kraken before he kills you. Use true damage moves or physical damage dealers who exploit his low base p. defense (80) - warrior can also work (but only w/atk build, so he can have a room to build some magical defense). Remember to give your goons a good cloth gear that protects from his magical damage - so well-suffixed lizard tunic or deadly gloves/boots. Try to find a balance between giving your heroes good offensive stuff and providing them with cloth gear that will protect from his AoEs. With 5 DPSes should be definitely S rank but probably heavy HP loss of all of your goons. Feels good to beat his ass, though. Leviathan (Leviathan's Bite, Leviathan's Doublet, Seastone Pendant DP5: 347 atk + 205 matk Requirements: 5 heroes (each at at least 25 lvl - BiS T2 equipment at S rank) DPS Rogue DPS DPS ----- DPS Arguably hardest of beat of the whole trio, but also provides best equipment. Procedure is kinda similar to Kraken - it's impossible to outheal him without 2 clerics or group heal ability. On heroes, who will take the impact, stack both defenses (again lizard tunic), while not neglecting their offensive capabilities. Rogue is a must-have because he reduces his atk and gives more time to burn him down. Back DPSes are just glass cannons. Preferably for DPSes go naturally true damage dealers, might throw in a bard on back row who uses fortune strike in T1 and serenade in T5 (if that's possible, also serenade in T2). DPS - just a DPS things Rogue - ambush in T1 and T5 (to mess with his most damaging ability - remember that weeklies attack first!) - if that's possible, also in T2 Again, find a balance between defensive and offensive stats for your front row. Should be S rank as he has no sustain nor high defenses. Front row will sustain heavy damage or even die, but its completely worth of getting Seastone Pendant or even Leviathan's Bite. Note for all previous fights: don't forget about T1 boosts and T2 enchants. They may seem weak, but using them can deicide for you to be victorious. Weekly Bosses - Tier 3 Alkyoneus (Titan Breaker, Titan's Guard, Titan's Earring) (max heroes: 5) DP5: 480 atk to back row, 680 atk + 53 matk to front row Requirements: 5 heroes (including rogue and cleric) at at least 30lvl (cleric should be at 36+ tho so she can throw 2 group heals) DPS/Bard Rogue Cleric DPS -------- DPS Toughest to beat of all T3 epic encounters, also provides worst gear out of Aldur weeklies. I assume you don't have 2 clerics at 36+lvl, but if you do - replace DPS with them. Give your goons solid def gear (gnoll heavy plate stuff, including clerics - gnoll platemail will be more than enough). Rogue is a must-have because ambush skill ruins his AoE move and brings down damage from them from 480 to only 288. Prefered DPSes are those who deal TD, but magical damage dealers, like mage or matk-based DK should also work. Avoid using zerkers and warriors because they are unable to do significant work. Bard also may work, but provide him with heavy armorsmith stuff, and place him at backrow (use serenade ONLY combined with rogue's ambush). DPS - just a DPS things Bard - all the fortune strikes - or just serenade in T1 and T2 to completely shut down his AoE potential - note that 90% def debuff will apply Rogue - ambush in T1 & T2 Cleric - group heal in T3 & T4 Should be S rank with minimal damage taken, if your cleric is well-geared. Kirin (Kirin's Wand, Kirin's Kote, Kirin's Sune-Ate, Kirin's Earring) (max heroes: 5) Requirements: 5 heroes (including rogue, cleric and dispeller (bard or mage)) at at least 30lvl (cleric should be at 36+ tho so she can throw 2 group heals - doesn't apply for Way #2 - she should have 38lvl+ there for 3 lesser heals. Would be cool if rogue had 15 AP, too. Way #1: DP5 (if you dispell his buff, which you should do): 532 atk + 47 matk to top and lower fronts, 1482 atk + 47 matk to center Way #2: DP5 (if buff has been dispelled): 2546 atk + 140 matk Way 1: Mage/Bard Rogue Cleric Tank ------ DPS Way 2: Mage/Bard ----- Cleric Tank DPS ------ Take DP5 numbers with a grain of salt - nobody in their right minds wouldn't allow their front centers to take damage like that, that's why skills like ambush/block/evade exist. Which you should use in this encounter. Way #1: Here we go. Bard/mage dispells his buff at T1, then do either DPS or utility based on their class. Bard wins there because he boosts atk malus to 80%. Rogue disrupts his offensive skills w/ambush. Cleric of course uses 2x group heal. Tank takes impact of his T2 skill, and doesn't have to be the warrior - it can be rogue or assassin who can mitigate damage and deal true damage at once, which warrior can't. And DPS (preferably rogue or assassin) does the rest Remember about proper frontline gearing. Way #2: Quite risky way, but requires one hero less. As in W#1, silencer is needed. Cleric uses lesser heals to tank who should have massive protections and mitigate his T2 skill (so warrior, rogue or assassin). 3rd backrow does the rest. W#1 Mage: T1 silence, T2 mm1, T3 mind blast || Bard: T1 song of negation, T2 serenade, T3 serenade Rogue: T1 ambush, T2 ambush, T3 ambush Cleric: T1 basic, T2 basic, T3 group heal, T4 group heal Tank: T1 evade/block, then dps DPS: take a guess W#2 Mage: T1 silence, T2 mm1, T3 mind blast || Bard: T1 song of negation, T2 serenade, T3 serenade Cleric: T1 basic, T2 basic, T3 less heal, T4 less heal, T5 less heal Tank: T1 evade/block, T2 shield slam/evade again DPS: see DPS in W#1 S rank if your main DPS doesn't hit like a wet noodle. The more matk and acc your cleric has, the less damage will your party sustain. Magnotaur (Mjolnir, Magnotaur's Sabatons) DP5 (way 1): 837 atk + 40 matk (front row), 217 atk (back row) DP5 (way 2): 2077 atk + 80 matk (tank), 217 atk (back row) Requirements: 5 heroes (including rogue and cleric) at at least 30lvl (cleric should be at 36+ tho so she can throw 2 group heals, or at 48+ if you follow 2nd way) Way 1: DPS Rogue Cleric DPS ------ DPS Way 2: Rogue ----- Cleric Tank DPS ------ You can approach Magnotaur in two very different ways. 1st one, you make his damage split all over the row and you pray that your group heal will outheal his damage. 2nd one, you make his damage gets focused on your tank, so you can focus your cleric to heal them and only them. And you pray that his AoE won't accidentally wipe out your back row. On a more serious note, rogue is a must-have here because his damage comes mostly from atk. Of course, bard in back row can also work. Did I mention proper gearing for all of your goons? W#1 Rogue: T1 ambush, T2 ambush, T5 ambush Cleric: T1 basic, T2 basic, T3 group heal, T4 group heal DPS: take a guess W#2 Rogue: T1 ambush, T2 ambush, T5 ambush Cleric: T1 basic, T2 basic, T3 less heal, T4 less heal, T5 less heal Tank: may be just DPS - remember though to provide him with a lot '''of physical defense! DPS: see DPS in W#1 Should be an S rank. Note if you don't like warriors, you may skip this one completely, beacause his gear is designed for them - and unlike any other T3 weekly, he doesn't have a craftable earring ;) Remember that boosts and enchants still exist. Weekly Bosses - Tier 4 '''Hel (Hel's Scythe, Hel's Robe, Hel's Earring) (max heroes: 6) Requirements: 6 heroes (including 2 clerics, paladin and rogue) at at least 40lvl - all with decent T4 gear DP5 (center front - this does not include damage from perish song which you should cleanse): 2249 matk + 133 atk DP5 (front top, front lower): 896 matk + 133 atk DP5 (center back): 1890 matk DP5 (back top, back lower: 540 matk Cleric Cleric Rogue/Assassin Paladin DPS DPS DP5 values may sound scary, but with proper skillset they can be easily countered. Your main focus should be directed towards center line since it's going to take the main impact. Paladin and rogue with % mitigation ability in addition to their defense should do it. Two healers are a must as one cleanses PS (w/ 78% reduction shield/evade provides Fatal Gaze will deal only 297 m. damage before mitigations), 2nd one concentrates on healing. Also gearing on DPSes (beast tunic or shadow robe says hi). Cleric: T2 group heal, T3 cleanse Cleric #2: T1 basic, T2 basic, T3 group heal, T4 group heal Rogue/Assassin: T1 evade, T2 and T3 cheap shot/puncture Paladin: T1 shield, T2 holy blessing, T3 light's grace 3 healers almost guarantee 0 damage in progress. Another 3 DPSes make it S rank. Oni (Oni's Decapitator, Oni's Mask, Oni's Earring) Requirements: 6 heroes (including two clerics and dispeller (mage/bard)), each at 40+lvl DP5 (considering you will silence his T3 buff, which you should do) - 750 atk + 220 matk) Dispeller Rogue Cleric DPS Cleric DPS It is said that Oni specializes in three things - damage, damage and more damage. I think that's quite a simplification as 4th thing isn't considered: even more fucking damage. Honestly that's a good thing, because it is the only thing you have to play around while facing him. Rogue with 4x ambush cuts his DP5 by almost 30%. 2 clerics at backrow is to ensure your party won't finish the quest with massive damage taken or dead (paladin w/ T1 light's grace, T2 holy blessing works wonders too). Also - yeah, you have guessed already - frontline gearing. Dispeller: T3 silence/song of negation, rest DPS Rogue: ambush in T1, T3, T4, T5 Cleric: T2 and T3 group heal 2nd cleric: T1 and T5 group heal S rank, 0 damage taken. Easy. Twin Shadows (Twin Shadows (lul), Shadow Gaunlets, Shadow Earring) Requirements: 6 heroes at 40+ lvl (including cleric, dispeller, 2 rogues/assassins) all w/ BiS T4 gear, preferably w/ few T5 pieces DP5 (considering you will shut down his T1 buff, which you should do) (center front): 1147 atk&matk DP5 (upper and lower front): 372 atk + 372 matk DP5 (center back): 775 atk + 775 matk Cleric Dispeller Rogue/Assassin Rogue/Assassin Cleric DPS Before v2.971 embarrasment of a weekly boss, now extremely dangerous due to massive buff to his signature move. Center line MUST consist of either rogues or assassins so they can counter his Shadow Strike that scales with both atk&matk. Dispeller is just to remove his T1 buff - doesn't need to do anything much. If you hate dying you may want to replace DPS with paladin (T1 holy blessing, T2 light's grace). Also - I'll say this for the last time - hybrid frontline gearing. Cleric: T2 group heal, T4 group heal Cleric: T3 group heal, T5 group heal Dispeller: T1 song of negation/silence, then whatever you want (be careful with serenade! or just don't use it at all) Center line: T1 evade, T2 cheap shot/puncture If things will go all good, should be S rank with little to 0 damage taken. Murphy's Law still applies, if you manage to beat him though, congratulations - you have defeated all T2-4 weekly bosses. As a matter of fact, not exactly on your own, but who cares lul. BONUS: Pumpking (Witch's Brew) Requirements: 6 heroes at 40+lvl (including healer and dispeller) DP5: 355 atk + 355 matk Dispeller DPS Healer DPS DPS/Healer DPS Let's be honest. You do not want to waste your time on that one. Same base timer as Fatalis, ridiculous drop and only 1 unique item which is just a temporary booster (which is not THAT unique). You still want to do it? Probably because of the memes or fire essence so you can skip farming T5 maps for a while? Alright then, I wouldn't post him here, if I wasn't feeling like sharing a little secret to beat him, which is not a big philoshophy either. Dispeller uses wisdom passive and 3 silences and with that way he shut downs 60% of his entire kit. Healer casting heals after each enemy attack. No need for 2nd one because his damage potential gets surprassed even by T3 weeklies. Rogue/w ambush isn't obligatory either. Also note that he has relatively low HP pool (3000) with enormous defenses (666 both, probably for the memes), so true damage dealers get the highest priority. Might throw in a 2nd healer to ensure your party will suffer 0 damage - but with H. F. G. (I had to do that) or strong healer there might be no need for it. Dispeller: T1/T3/T5 silence/SoN Healer: T2/T4 group heal || T1 holy blessing, T2 light's grace 100% S rank, 100% 0 damage taken, now have fun farming most useless boss in the entire game ;) Weekly Bosses - Tier 5 Galam (Galam's Gauntlets, Galam's Greaves, Furious Ring) Requirements: 6 heroes P1 (including two clerics, 2 rogues, 3 DPSes) w/BiS gear and enchants DP5 (not including retaliation, which you shouldn't trigger): 2340 atk + 300 matk + 2700 atk & 600 matk to weakest hero) Cleric Rogue Cleric DPS Rogue DPS While making the following notes, I'll approach as if you were F2P player. Brace yourself. This encounter, especially for F2P content is a tough one. Tough, but still beatable. Only two things can protect you aganist these large raw damage numbers: frontline gearing and rogue's ambush. Currently retaliation is bugged thus cannot be silenced (confirmed - this skill CANNOT be dispelled), so no need for a dispeller. You will need to counter his signature move that deal massive damage to a current lowest HP hero (rogue/assassin). Note that rogue has 690 base HP, cleric has 630. If something will go very wrong (and thus will), frontliner will have their damage taken completely healed, and execute will target a cleric, ruining whole quest. Try equiping your TF rogue with HP penalizing items (Oni's Sword f.e.), also he should have lowest protections out of 3 people in frontline to prevent accidental redirection to other frontliner. Both DPSes should consist of true damage dealers so they can avoid his undispellable reflect skill. Cleric #1 (25 AP): #1 basic, #2 basic, #3 gheal, #4 geal, #5 less heal Rogue #1: #1 basic, #2 basic, #3 cheap shot (to avoid his retaliation), #4 evade, #5 ambush Cleric #2 (24 AP): #1 basic, #2 gheal, #3 smite, #4 basic, #5 geal DPS: must use TD move in T3 to avoid retaliation! Rogue #2: #1 ambush, #2 basic, #3 cheap shot 2, #4 ambush, #5 basic With 4 TD dealers should be S rank. Result is a literal dice roll. Good luck though - you'll need it. Cragus (Hellfire Diadem, Cragus' Crakows, Molten Core) Requirements: 6 heroes P1 (including two clerics, 2 DPSes, dispeller and paladin) w/BiS gear and enchants Cleric Mage DPS Paladin DPS Cleric Also tough enemy to beat just with F2P content. Already confirmed on Discord, it is possible to beat Cragus at vanilla mode at legendary mode (C rank tho - supposedly on Reddit there was a guy who did the same thing on S rank, but they refused to post a setup excusing themselves they don't know how to share it - also they used pre-buff fate's decree on dps rogues, so I would consider it as fake news). Unlike most of the quests, magical users should be placed in front row and DPSes on back. Mage just for the silence. Paladin is a must-have here - not only he gives 40% mdef to his team 24/7 - his Light's Grace counters DoTs as its applied after them. Mage: T1 mm2, T2 mb2, T3 silence Paladin: T1 holy blessing, T2 light's grace, T3 cleanse Cleric #1: #1 cleanse, #2 basic, #3 gheal Cleric #2: #2 gheal, #4 gheal Should be S rank, damage taken can vary between 0-400. Weekly Bosses - Tier 6 Faust (Umbral Blade, Ethereal Grasp) Requirements: 6 P2 heroes at 60 lvl & Bis T6 gear (including paladin (29 AP), 2 clerics (preferably 27 AP both), dispeller, 2 DPSes) DP5 (considering you will shut down his buff and DoT ability, which you should do): 12000 matk (AoE) Cleric Mage/Bard DPS DPS Cleric Paladin If you are playing on harder modes, might replace DPS with cleric to ensure safety. Cleric cleanses DoT and debuff part of his steal matk move, dispeller should get rid of his buff part (if I'm wrong, please hit me on Discord and correct me). Only way to play around his invincibility skill is to not attack in T4&5. Paladin must have 29 AP to cast 2 HSes and 2 party buffs, 1st cleric cleanses both debuffs, 2nd one just heals. Cleric #1: #1 cleanse, #2 cleanse, #3 gheal Dispeller: T1 dispell move, then whatever you want (do not attack in turns 4 and 5!) Cleric #2: #1 gheal, #3 gheal, #4 gheal Paladin: #1 holy blessing, T2 holy shield, T3 light's grace, T4 holy shield This is the safest way to take him on and doesn't assure S rank - only fact that you will win taking 0 damage in progress, as long as your paladin is properly geared. Odin (Gungnir, Odin's Helm) Requirements: 6 P2 heroes at 60 lvl & Bis T6 gear (including warrior (30 AP), 2 clerics (28 AP), paladin, dispeller, DPS) DP5: 17250 atk + 4000 matk Cleric Paladin Cleric Warrior Mage DPS Cleric #1: T2 smite, T4 cleanse, T5 smite Paladin: T1 holy shield, T2 holy blessing, T4 holy shield Cleric #2: T1 T2 T4 T5 less heal Warrior: T1 taunt, T3 taunt, T4 taunt Stack massive HP and p. defense pool on your warrior. This is safest strategy, with only 1 DPS probably will result in B rank, but who cares? You can't craft Odin's items at rank higher than B, anyways. Maps - Murlok Madness Requirements: depends on mode - for normal it's 6 heroes P0 at 40lvl (bis T3 gear), hard - 6 heroes P1 at 50lvl (bis T4 gear). Need paladin, 2 clerics, rest DPS (preferably rogues or assassins). Paladin DPS Cleric DPS Cleric DPS DPS: TD move in T2&3 Paladin T1 HB, T2 cleanse, T3 LG Cleric (both): T2&3 gheal Easy S rank, should be 0 damage taken as well. No need for swap scroll. Maps - Gnoll Vendetta Requirements: kinda depends on mode you're playing on, and if you have FT expansion or not - I'd say 6 heroes (including rogue, 2 clerics and dispeller) at P1 at 40+ lvl at T4 Bis gear on normal modes should work. Requirements on hard mode, at least for S rank, are much higher. Need 60lvl goons at T3 P1 gear here. Hard mode strategy: Important note: order DOES MATTER here! If you neglect it, you may cause your bard to negate rogue's ambush or make a mage to amplify while there is no crucial debuff applied! Hard setup (if you are using bard as a dispeller): Cleric DPS Dispeller DPS Cleric Rogue Hard setup (if you are using mage as a dispeller): Cleric Rogue Dispeller DPS Cleric DPS Contrary to popular belief, it IS NOT a good idea to send a warrior on this quest because he does nothing but hinders DPS slot and strips you off of a possibility to finish the map on S rank. To bury his TD move, use instead ambush+serenade or ambush+amplify to cut his damage by 90%. DO NOT do nothing in turn 4 because stun prevents you from taking any action. Dispeller does the double job here: he decreases enemys attack by 40% in addition to rogue's debuff and silences his buff move in T5. Cleric #1: T1 smite, T2 cleanse, T3 gheal (25 AP - scepter and wisdom passive) Rogue: T1 ambush, T2 ambush 2, T3 ambush, (22 AP - scepter) Dispeller: T1 silence/SoN, T2 amplify/serenade, T3 mm/serenade, T5 FS (bard) Cleric #2: T1 MB, T2 gheal, T3 gheal (22 AP - scepter/wisdom passive) S rank, no need for swap scroll. May finish with damage taken due to overheal. This setup allows you to beat the map even at high prefixes, maybe even P1 high prefix map with proper gering (HP + def) - but don't expect S rank here. To ensure victory on toughest maps, make sure to use bard instead of a mage (overlord's cleave might hurt a lot, even with 40% reduction - swap scroll won't help much here). Casual setup (if you are using bard as a dispeller): same as hard setup Casual setup (if you are using mage as a dispeller): same as hard setup Cleric #1: T2 cleanse, T3 gheal Rogue: T1 ambush, T2 ambush, T3 ambush, T5 ambush Dispeller: T1 silence, SoN, T2 whatever/serenade, T3 whatever/serenade, T5 FS (bard) Cleric #2: T2 gheal, T3 gheal Frontline gearing + proper cleric gearing = S rank + 0 damage taken. Maps - Hard Vulkrum Requirements: depends on mode and if map is prestiged or not. Strategy below is suited for P1 hard mode '''map. Should work in other situations as well, if something works on hard mode on P1 map, so it works everywhere else. To ensure victory on highest prefix maps, '''use swap scroll. Also need 6 heroes: bard, cleric, paladin, 3 DPSes (one of them including rogue) having both 500 def/mdef each (cloth P1 T5 gear). Paladin DPS Bard DPS Cleric Rogue initial setup: Paladin: #1 HB, #2 LG, #3 cleanse Bard: T1/3/4 serenade, T2 SoN Rogue (22 AP - laevateinn): T2 ambush 2, T3/4 ambush Cleric: T2/3/4 gheal (27 AP) pocket boss setup: Paladin: #1 LG, #2 cleanse, #3 HB Bard: T1/2/4/5 serenade Rogue: T1/2/4/5 ambush Cleric: T2/3/4 gheal Rank depends on mode you're playing and if map is at P1 or not. For +0 hard P1 map, it's B rank with 0 damage taken. You can forgo swap scroll and use following setup if you're playing on any mode easier than legendary: Paladin - #1 HB, #2 cleanse, #3 LG Rogue: #1/2/3/4 ambush Bard: T1/3/4 serenade, T2 SoN Cleric: T2/3/4 gheal Maps - Grimhal (Normal) Requirements: depends on mode, hard needs Bis P1 T4 gear for sure (and few AP pieces) Paladin DPS Bard DPS Cleric Rogue Paladin: T1 HB, T2 cleanse, T3 LG Cleric (27 AP): T2/3/4 gheal Bard: t2 SoN, t3/4/5 serenade Rogue: T2/3/4/5 ambush easy S rank, might finish with damage taken but no need to bother about that Maps - Hard Grimhal Requirements: dunno about normal, hard needs bis P1 T5 gear (P2 gear for lower tiers) with proper gearing Bard Paladin Cleric Rogue Mage Assassin Bard (30 AP): T1/2/3/4/5 peaceful respite Paladin (26 AP): T1 cleanse, T2 HB, T3 LG, T4 templar shield Cleric (27 AP): T2/3/4 gheal Rogue (23 AP): T1 ambush, T3 evade, T5 sunder 2 (swap sunder on cheap shot if map doesnt include Ozai) Mage (30 AP): T1/2/4 amplify Assasssin (22 AP): T1/2 puncture 2, T3 expose weakness (might use T1 P2 and T2/3 P1 instead) Will work on any hard grimhal map on normal mode, attempting to beat any harder map than P0 +0 is 99% a suicide (on hard ofc). No need for swap scrolls. proof - map beaten on hard mode with tactic presented above, along with heroes' gearing (note gearing isn't perfect and at least few things could be improved, so save it for giving your heroes as many speed and luck as possible) Conclusion? No need to bother about hard map, just stack speed and luck and spam normal maps which can be also beaten even on high suffix, unlike hard ones ;) Maps - Beastly Burden Requirements: 5 heroes including 2 dpses, cleric, bard, one or two rogues all at bis P2 T5 equipment (for hard mode), for normal modes P1 T5 bis should be enough - no need for swap scroll because it will swap skillset on skorge encounter (not beast king) - frontline should have lot of protections to survive the burst Bard DPS Cleric ....... DPS Rogue Bard (31 AP): T1/2/3/4 peaceful respite, T5 silence (fire wall only blocks magic damage, it doesnt block debuffs) Cleric (31 AP): T3 smite, T1/4/5 gheal Rogue: T1/2/3/4 ambush Despite of only 5 slots usage, this strategy works wonders unless map doesnt have Ozai. You have three choices then: ignore him and pray that you can survive his burst, reroll the map and pray that he will disappear, or use rogue (27 AP) with evade in T1/2, and sunder 2 in T4. Maps - Frentir (Normal) Requirements: paladin, cleric, bard, 2 DPSes, rogue, swap scroll (on karthas-focused setup only, wrath's corruption or bison may melt you) Cleric DPS Bard DPS Paladin Rogue Initial setup: Cleric (33 AP): #1 smite, #2 gheal, #3 cleanse, #4 gheal Bard (24 AP) : #1, #2 serenade, rest fortune strikes Paladin (31 AP): #1 HB, #2 LG, #3 HS, #5 HS Rogue: #2 ambush 2, #3 ambush Karthas setup: Cleric: #1 smite, #2 cleanse, #3 gheal, #4 gheal Bard: #1 FS, #2 and #4 song of defense DPSes/rogue: TD moves in #2 and #3 Paladin: #1 HB, #2/#3/#4 holy shield hard mode, all chars bis P2 T5 gear, P0 +0 map - S rank in all rooms (update 31.12.2019 21:31 UTC +1): P1 +0 A rank map - finished with B rank, gigas at C, karthas at D (132 turns - bard's song of defense did 7,7% of damage), everything else at S Maps - Frentir (hard) Requirements: bard, assassin, rogue, cleric, mage, paladin all at T5 P2 bis gear, swap scroll Cleric Bard Paladin Rogue Mage Assassin normal setup: Cleric (33 AP): T1 smite, T2 gheal, T3 cleanse, T4 gheal Bard (31 AP): T1/3/4/5 peaceful respite, T2 SoN Paladin (31 AP): T1 HB, T2 HS, T3 LG, T4 HS Assassin (22 AP): T3 puncture 2, T4/5 puncture 1 Mage (30 AP): T2/3/5 amplify Rogue: T1 CS2, T2/3 ambush Azuros setup: Cleric (33 AP): T1 smite, T2 gheal, T3 gheal, T4 gheal Bard (31 AP): T2/4/5 peaceful respite, T1/3 FS Paladin (31 AP): T1 HB, T2/4/5 HS Assassin (22 AP): T1 puncture 2, T2/3 puncture 1 Mage (30 AP): T2/4/5 amplify Rogue: T1 CS2, T1/2 CS2 result for hard mode B ranked P1 map: D at all rooms, except wraith at C, might or might not finish with damage taken gearing: Maps - Treant Revenge Requirements: cleric, 3/4 dpses, bard, paladin (optionally) - BiS T5 gear needed Safest setup (suitable for hard/legendary modes): Bard DPS Cleric DPS Paladin DPS Bard (30/32 AP): T2/4 peaceful respite, T1/3/5 song of inspiration (or SoC whenever possible) Cleric (33 AP): T1 cleanse, T2 smite, T3/5 gheal Paladin (31 AP): T1 HB, T2/4 HS, T3 LG For SoC build, stack luck and stat appropiate for top front DPS. For SoC, just stack speed and use DKs. Use TD moves in T1/3/5 to dodge PR debuff. (the debuff impact falls off later on though) (havent found the way to beat the P1 map yet, if I will I'll post the setup and gearing eventually) Reckless setup (normal/SC) (need strong frontline gearing!) Bard DPS Cleric DPS DPS DPS Bard (30 AP): either 3x SoC (use DKs or rogues), or 5x IS (remember about proper gearing and order!) Cleric (33 AP): T1 cleanse, T2 smite, T3/5 gheal Warrior taunt cheese (a bit safer, warrior still needs strong hybrid gear): Bard DPS Cleric Warrior DPS DPS Warrior: T2/4 taunt Cleric (30 AP): T1 cleanse, T3/4/5 less heal Bard (30 AP): as in #2 setup Maps - Golem Revenge Requirements: warrior (30 AP), bard (30+ AP), cleric, 3 DPSes (preferably DKs or rogues) - bis T5 P2 gear is enough Bard DPS Cleric Warrior DPS DPS Warrior (30 AP, i've used vajra and savvy hellfire diadem): T1/3/4 taunt Bard: as many SoCs as possible, eventually IS in T2/3/4 Cleric (30 AP): T4 cleanse, rest lheal DPS: TD moves in T3/4/5 (dont attack in T1/2 as damage is going to be set to 0! also you can't dispell it) hard mode, B rank map, used rogue 6k atk+acc / DK 6k dmg / assasssin 5k acc / warrior at 1,3k defense and 5k HP - no need for swap scroll Maps - Archon's Reality TBA Generic Bosses (Grimhal) - Skorge Requirements: 3 dpses (one oncluding rogue), paladin, cleric, mage - DPSes must have strong offensive stats, otherwise you might finish with 200 turn fight with ridiculous timer! Remember that silence/SoN DO NOT dispell shields! Mage Rogue Cleric DPS Paladin DPS Rogue: T1/3 ambush, T2 CS2 Cleric: T2/4 gheal Paladin: T1 HB, T2 LG, T3 TS Mage: T1 MM2, T2 MB, T3 silence Generic Bosses (Grimhal) - Fafnir Requirements: rogue, 2/3 dpses, 1/2 clerics, mage Mage Rogue Cleric DPS DPS/Cleric DPS Rogue: T1/2/4/5 ambush Cleric: T2/4 gheal Mage: T1 MM2, T2 MB, T4 silence Generic Bosses (Grimhal) - Arkyos Requirements: 3/4 dpses, paladin, 1/2 clerics - see bolded info in Skorge desc. DPS Cleric DPS Paladin DPS DPS/Cleric Paladin: T1 shield, T2 HB, T3 LG Cleric #1: T3/5 gheal Cleric #2 (optional): T3/4 gheal Generic Bosses (Grimhal) - Ozai Requirements: mage, rogue, cleric, 3 dpses Mage DPS DPS Rogue Cleric DPS Mage (21 AP): T2/4/5 silence Rogue: T1/3 sunder 2 Cleric: T3/5 gheal if you arent sure if 1 cleric will be enough - swap backline DPS for paladin (T1 HB, T2 LG, T3 TS) or another cleric (T2/4 gheal) - will most likely result in worse rank Generic Bosses (Grimhal) - Fatalis easiest strategy to unlock speedrun: (following strategy and calcs done by @kokowei from Discord, all credit for that one goes to him) Requirements: warrior (500+ def), rogue (400+ atk+acc combined), 2 clerics both 700+ atk+acc combined (MUST BE AT 50 LEVEL) Rogue ------ Cleric #1 Warrior Cleric #2 ------- Rogue: T1/3 ambush, T2 CS2 Cleric #1 (23 AP, need inferno wand + wisdom passive): gheal T1, lgeal T2/4 Cleric #2: T1/3 gheal will result in D rank, but for unlocking modes grade luckily doesn't matter - you need to be connected to Google Play with your account set to public to get the achievement which is required to get the modes!